User blog:LeMansRacer/Burnout Fandom - Paradise
The one about updating ''Paradise'' I've outlined a to-do list of things I want to get working on to help improve content on the Burnout Wiki. It's a long list, but this wiki had at least 10 years worth of old Wikia Monobook stuff, and we're currently in a Fandom Mobile skin era, with a practically even split of desktop and mobile users visiting this wiki. It's difficult to try and keep as much work as people have done already as possible, but a lot of it was made for a different time and it's not likely to be worth putting up with should any more changes take place. My current plan is to re-purpose as much as possible through an agnostic approach, as in; get all that content repackaged into something that can withstand whatever future Fandom has for wikis. So far, it's kind of worked. Anyone can take a look at the Hunter Cavalry and Hunter Oval Champ 69 articles with either their desktop or their mobile, and they'll see a pretty similar layout of content, and - most importantly - they should be able to find out what they came looking for. Target Users Going forward, my intent is to make sure content on this wiki hits the first three out of four tiers of fans: *'Newcomers' - Users that have never heard of Burnout, only just heard of Burnout, or are looking into Burnout before buying a game in the series. **These users will not know what a Hunter Cavalry, Super Jump, or PCPD Special is, but they should be able to find out within the first paragraph of finding an article about them on this wiki. *'New Fans' - Users that have completed the tutorial or are around a third through a Burnout game and are looking up what's to come or to understand later game content. **These users have played a few game modes of a Burnout game and are looking up how to unlock cars, find items, understand game modes, and investigate the game world. *'Established Fans' - Users that are nearing the end of a Burnout game and are looking to clean up what's left. **These users have nearly finished a game and are researching how cars perform, how to reach finale events, or general guidance to put the last few pieces together to reach 100%. *'Die Hard Fans' - Users that have finished a few Burnout games and are looking to add content outside of what's shown in-game. **These users add content such as developer insight and pre-release trivia, usually add to avoid gatekeeping, as well as being aware of how to effectively reference to add credibility to their edits and the wiki. Referencing Content added post established fans is dependant on what can be found and successfully referenced. Because this wiki is on the internet, and no one lies on the internet, providing references for content outside of what's presented in-game helps add credibility to users, the wiki, and the community. It's harder for users to find pre-release content than to reference, but for some reason, some users find adding where, how, when, or how to their edits extremely difficult, even though it'll be about 5 minutes more work on something they've likely spend hours sifting through. There's two ways to add references to articles: *A citation at the end of a sentence or trivia bullet point **Example: Tuned M-Type GT - Trivia **Sentence - In the PlayStation 2 and Xbox releases of Burnout Revenge, the Tuned M-Type GT in the looping video playing in the background of the main menu can be seen fitted with a supercharger blower. **Reference - Video: UltimateMaster007 (2012) Burnout Revenge (Burnout 4) Theme. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9NBZV18sxw **Outcome - A link to a video that adds credibility to the trivia addition, which will be read by a user in 2025 and would have been written off by that user as totally made up, but there's a link that proves what that user added. **Credibility - It's something that can be proven and shows content isn't made up for the sake of clicks or views. *Adding a link to an image, video, or document in the edit summary before publishing **The 'Edit Summary' appears as a text box that can be typed in and will leave a note with a user's published edit in this wiki's recent changes **These can be used by another user that's familiar with referencing to double check or add a citation. To-Do Below is a tentative to-do list for the wiki. It's not concrete - it's mostly my own personal goals - and is open, just like the rest of the wiki, to additions from other users. As this is a very old and rarely maintained wiki; even before my return, I'm hoping to improve content in stages by focusing on revitalising the wiki on a per-game basis. This Burnout Fandom *Clean up Burnout Fandom in stages **A per-game basis, starting with Paradise (See: "Stage 1 - Paradise") ***'Newcomers' should be able to understand the entry aspects of a game from reading this wiki before playing a game ***'New fans' should be able to understand the more complex or deep seeded game play of a game from reading this wiki after they've started a game ***'Established fans' should be able to finish a game with any required help from this wiki ***'Die hard fans' should be able to understand aspects outside of a game (developers, pre-release content) they've finished, are re-playing, or are nostalgic for *Reorganise and restructure article content from being a fan encyclopedia to a game guide with encyclopedia elements *Pivot focus from targeting content towards die hard fans to being a gateway to engage new fans **Some articles focus too heavily towards players already established as fans of the series and not as much for new players or intrigued newcomers **Flesh out articles regarding game play and game content for younger fans ***("Explain Like I'm Five" treatment) ***Greater use of in-game icons, notifications, and console specific button presses **Reaffirm that content, conduct, and editor behaviour should reflect games series typical PEGI 7 rating **Shift back to die hard fan focus after a better foundation has been placed for new fans ***After a per-game stage has finished for a game, newcomer content in articles should lead to die hard content *Better differentiate content, articles, and segments of the wiki to a per game basis (i.e. Paradise content, Revenge content) **Avoid having articles about game play or content in one game require reading an article regarding similar game play in another ***(i.e. Crash in Burnout 3 shouldn't require knowing how Crash in Burnout 2 works) **Articles relating to a single game should only relate content to that game, as if a reader only owns that game the article is referring to **Make sure articles about game modes within a game only reflect that game **Content per game should link-to and link-from content within the same game **Content within an article should relate to only what is presented, achievable, or can be performed in-game ***Pre-alpha, alpha, beta, conceptual, and experimental development content relating to an article should include how it's applicable and should be relevant ***Content not presented in-game should include a reference - if it's easy to add a sentence, then it's easy to include a reference. **Notes/Trivia should be used for points, links, or aspects relating outside of the game Stage 1 - Paradise *Stage 1 - Paradise **Set out how progression works and how players progress through reaching 102% ***Licenses ***Bikes ***Big Surf Island ***Freeburn Online **Vehicle articles - (i.e. Hunter Cavalry, Hunter Oval Champ 69) ***Infobox content (cruising speed, top speed, and weight values come post-stage) ***Images should better represent gameplay and be in a 16:9 format for consistency ***'Overview' - The overview is the first few paragraphs of an article about the car and should not be under its own section ***'How to Unlock' - Unlock requirements should be clear on a per release basis; Paradise, Ultimate Box, Remastered ***'Resemblance' - Removing the 'resemblance' section from articles as all cars are purposely fictitious and these sections are usually weighted to an editor's opinions. ***'Performance' - How a vehicle performs, handles, and its characteristics should be below information regarding what it is and how it's unlocked ***This structure for vehicle articles is meant to better layout content depending on the type of fan reading it: ****Newcomer - What is this car? (Infobox and overview) ****New fan - How do I unlock this car? ('How to Unlock') ****Established fan - Why would I drive this? ('Performance') ****Die hard - Is there anything else worth knowing? ('Notes/Trivia' and Navboxes) ***Split pre-release and cut content into being non-game content and away from content players will see (Die hard area, away from other fan content) **Post-launch content ***Split Game Changing Content into updates, downloadable content packs, and articles regarding game play they include ****(i.e. 1.9 update, Big Surf Island (Pack), Big Surf Island (Location), Big Surf Island Challenges, etc.) ***Better establish which content appeared in which release of Paradise and how players can access them in each release ***Try and better discern for fans which content appears where and how it can be or why it can not be accessed **Boxed product article - (Burnout Paradise, TUB, Remastered) ***Establish the original product as the main article for the game ***Use the TUB and Remastered article as re-release articles that lists what they have and link back to original product articles ****(Treat TUB and Remastered as 'expansion packs' and 'platinum re-releases' of an existing product rather than their own unique games) ***Reorganise original boxed product's article as a landing page leading to all content concerning Paradise ***Article should read as though all changes from 1.0 to 1.9 are launch content and not alterations or additions ****1.9 is product complete (Remastered) as players are required to download 1.9 for PlayStation 3 and are prompted to download 1.9 for Xbox 360. ****''TUB'' is still for sale on Steam, but Remastred is available through Origin and likely to soon replace TUB on Steam. ****Original box product article should be a Remastered article as its own game but still pertain to being the original 2008 game. **Paradise City ***District articles - (Hub for all content within a district) ****Collectables, roads, events, challenges, achievements, etc.) ***Event Type articles ****Event specific articles ***Road specific articles - (Hub for all content along a road) ****Collectables, events, challenges, achievements, etc.) **Multiplayer ***Challenges ****Freeburn, Timed, Island, Bike ***Events ****Race, Road Rage, Marked man, Stunt Run, Cops 'n' Robbers Some sections will be expanded upon once others have been completed. Currently, I'm working through the vehicles section for Paradise as they're the most popular articles. ❤ LMR Category:Blog posts